Siempre Tuyo
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: Because I will change my destiny if you are not in my fate...


_A Jerza fanfic set up in the medival era…._

 _Rated M for Lemons..nothing too heavy.._

/

His fingers glided gracefully over the keys. Each stroke drew out the most melodious sound possible. Her eyes watched him intensely while he remained obvious to them. He was too indulged in his music to care about anyone. His handsome face remained impassive as he worked his fingers on the piano rhythmically.

/

"I know you were watching me."

She was leaning on the balcony when she heard the husky baritone voice of a man. She was surprised to see the familiar blue hair making his way towards her. She have only heard his melodic tunes before, but now hearing his voice…it was even more lyrical than his notes. He smirked at her flushed face as she tucked a stray strand of scarlet hair behind.

"You play quite well."

She felt the need to praise him as he smirked before standing besides her.

"I am extremely grateful to you my lady."

She rolled her eyes at the remark before walking away from there. And hre she was thinking, he won't address her as the daughter of the Queen Eileen.

"Erza.."

She paused to turn around briskly as he threw a gentle smile at her.

"I still remember everything.."

/

They were seven years old when they first met. He was the son of the general in king's court while she was the daughter ; the one and only successor of the throne. He frequently visited the palace with his father, or rather followed him on his job.

She was going to fall in the pond situated at the courtyard when he saved her. She blushed as he told her to be careful. They became fast friends as they used to play a lot during mornings and afternoon. No boundaries of ranks and family stood between this innocent pair.

/

He was 12 year old when his father sent him away for training to become a soldier. He wanted his son to become a general just like him. Erza cried a lot when Jellal left. Being the only daughter and a princess nonetheless, she rarely had any friend. She lost her only friend that day.

Fate….was cruel..

/

After five years of practice and hardship, she have become a notable swordsman. Her mother was a known fighter too, so it was no doubt she will follow in her steps. Her parents never treated her a girl, so she was given the freedom to explore almost everything. Fighting and playing with swords seemed to soothe her mind. At nights, when she will lay down on her futon, she often dreamed of her blue haired friend and how he was doing.

/

One year later he finally returned. When Erza heard the news, she almost ran away from her room down through the halls of the castle. Her heart skipped when she laid eyes on him after a long time. He was sinfully handsome now with his tall and muscled build. She also noted the red tattoo on his left eye which only enhanced his beauty. She melted when he glanced at her before slowly walking in her direction. She wanted to hug him and never let him go.

"Greetings my lady. I am Jellal Fernandes; vice major of the royal army."

/

She never understood how they went from being friends to _this_. He was formal whenever he addressed her and she never really got enough guts to confront him. He was a skilful warrior now and faired well in the fights. Her sinful mind always told her that it was right. Their paths were different. It have always been. He seemed to know that better than her that's why he distanced himself after his return.

/

She heard the sweet cacophony reverberating in the air one night as she was surprised to find him there. He was too indulged in his music that he didn't notice her. Every night, she sneaked out of her room to see him playing. It was a mesmerising sight. However, she didn't knew that he was well aware of her presence. When he confronted her about it, she simply walked away from him. It's been years and she didn't now what to speak to him anymore.

/

Erza was surprised to say the least, when he asked her to spare with him. She almost declined before he mocked her.

"Are you afraid that you will lose."

She snapped finally as she told no commanded him to meet her at training grounds at 9 pm. He wasn't surprised to find her dressed in the fighting armour. She was a fierce beauty. Like a scarlet flower, blooming with pride. Their swords clash ferociously as she ducks and jumps. He is agile as she just misses a blow from him. Erza never had this much fun fighting with anyone in the past. Jellal was good. Too good. It continues for a long time before they both are tired and breathe heavily.

"I must say I am impressed."

There is that teasing tone as she is reminded of their childhood days when they used to play like this for hours. She didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes before he wipes them away. It have been the closest he have been to her in the last year as she feels her heart beating erratically. It seems like an eternity as they both stare into each other's eyes before she breaks.

/

Her lips crashes passionately against his as he is frozen on the spot. He tries to push her away, reminding that this was wrong, that their worlds were miles apart before he gives in.

They are lying on the ground now as he sensually trails his lips over her neck and down to her bosoms. She moans when his mouth takes in her pink nipple and sucks on it. It is far too unsafe. They are lying on the ground in open where anyone could see them but it doesn't matter the least to them.

/

She scratches his back when he moves inside her. Their bodies colliding and moving in symphony. Like the tune of his folklore music. In a swift moment she turns their bodies so she is on top of him as she moves gracefully. Her luscious red hairs are spread apart as she moans and moves seductively. She is close..too close.

He sits upright as he groans and hooks her legs around his waist to give more leverage. She is screaming his name now as he swallows her cries of pleasure with his kiss. His tongue traces every corner of her sweet mouth before she releases and he follows soon after. They lie there for a few minutes just enjoying their presence before they part with heavy heart.

/

They meet like this almost every night for another six months before that fateful day. Her father announces that she have been arranged to marry the king of the Sheldon kingdom. Erza have always been an obedient daughter since her very birth. Reality comes crashing down on her as she cries that night. She can't go against her parent's wishes as their name will be stained but what about her love..her Jellal.

It is the toughest decision of her life before she learns that Jellal have left the kingdom without any word.

/

It's been two years and no one knows about his whereabouts. It is the day of her wedding. The happiest moment of her life. Erza is however far from being happy as she resides in her room with the memories of his smile.

It is the moment when she walks up the aisle that there is a sound of the siren going away. She haven't heard it for years. Someone have declared a war on their kingdom, just on her wedding day. Tough luck.

/

She doesn't believe her eyes when she sees _him_ leading the army of thousands of soldiers. Many questions plague her mind but there are no answers to be found. She learns that he is the king of Fiore now. He have single-handedly defeated the royal king of the country and acclaimed his position months ago.

/

They lost. She can't believe it. They lost the battle to him. Although the repercussions of the war should be catastrophic, she is surprised when there is almost no loss of life in the army. Her father is furious at him. He has betrayed their country. Jellal didn't appear to be fazed at all when he faces her father and his own. He have a strange air of authority about him when he walks through the palace doors.

He have the right to acclaim the throne of their country now, but they are surprised when he doesn't ask that.

"I want the hand of your daughter Erza Scarlet in marriage."

There is a stunned silence before there are hushed whispers everywhere and king is taken aback by his request. Erza is frozen by his question as she just now realises that he went through all this trouble just for her. She felt her eyes begin to water as he stares lovingly at her.

 _No one can separate us now._

 _/_

She pants heavily as he moves violently inside her. Her wedding dress is pooled at her feet. She tightly grasps his arms as her body becomes almost limp. The pleasure is too much for her. He whispers sweet notings and hot words in her ear which makes her toes curl and insides churn. He keeps moving even after she cums twice. Two years of pent up frustration does that to a person.

/

They lie together on their bed in the aftermath as a small smile plays on her lips. Her wedding ring glistens as the moonlight falls on it when she feels her husband placing his hands around her waist.

"Erza…"

"Mmm.."

She murmurs sleepily as she hears him calling her name softly before he places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Don't know where it came from…._

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
